


The King of Cheese

by LavellanTwins



Category: BioWare - Fandom, DA - Fandom, Dragon Age, Dragon Age Origins
Genre: Alistair loves cheese, Cheese, Cute, Dreams, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF, Writing Prompt, like honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 14:13:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7761016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LavellanTwins/pseuds/LavellanTwins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alistair is dreaming and Dianne Cousland realises how much he loves her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The King of Cheese

**Author's Note:**

> I asked Frida to pick a writing prompt and a pairing so this is Alistair/Warden with "Things you said at 1AM" 
> 
> Established relationship

The nightmares that they get was honestly not the worst thing about becoming grey wardens, but on nights like this Dianne truly wished she could just get some maker damned sleep. She'd been lying in her bedroll for what felt like an eternity, staring at the top of the tent her and Alistair shared, unable to sleep for fear of the terrors she would find in the fade. Alistair however was fast asleep and drooling next to her. She tossed and turned, constantly looking for a comfortable position and finding none. She sat up with a weary sigh and took a few calming breaths in and out when she felt the heavy weight next to her begin to shift. 

Alistair had turned to face her and was mumbling incoherently. His brows knitted together as he reached out and clutched hold of the pillow Dianne had been lying on just moments ago. 

"No! You can't..." He mumbled just loud enough for her to hear, as he held her pillow close to his chest, "I am the King of Cheese and I order you to leave her." 

Dianne burst into laughter, and promptly threw her hand over her mouth in an attempt not to wake him. He stirred slightly but only continued to mutter things she couldn't quite grasp.

"You can't have her, I won't let you," she considered waking him up to ask him who exactly he was dreaming about when her question was answered for her, "Dianne is mine, you will not take her away from me." 

Her heart swelled as she giggled, half from giddy happiness at his words and half from the King of Cheese comment a few seconds ago. 

"If someone must die..." He spoke softer and quieter now and the words stopped Dianne's laughter abruptly, "then it shall be me, not her. Never her." Alistair then rolled his head into the pillow a bit more and started snoring. 

She waited a few seconds to see if he would continue the story but decided she needed to speak to him. She shook his shoulders lightly calling his name until he was staring up at her with drooping eyelids. 

"Dianne? Is everything okay?" He asked her as he brought a hand up to run at his groggy eyes. 

"Everything's fine, you were sleep talking and I wanted to know what your dream was about."

"I was dreaming? I don't even remember. What did I say?" 

Dianne laughed, it was typical of her Ali to forge something that happened seconds ago, "you were ordering someone to let me go, apparently you're the King of Cheese," she giggled again at the absurdity of a fully grown man dreaming of being King of Cheese. 

He laughed with her and raised a brow, "I was the King of Cheese and you woke me up? Clearly that was a wonderful dream!" He moaned at her playfully. 

That was when she stopped laughing and frowned slightly, "well, no. It wasn't. You then... See, I must've heard you wrong but it sounded like you said 'if one of us must die then it shall be me, not her, never her' and that's just a bit ridiculous really," she was rambling a bit and she knew it. 

"I don't understand the confusion?" 

"What?"

"Why is it ridiculous that I said that?" He asked, leaning up on an elbow to face her. 

"Well, I mean you wouldn't actually give your life for me, that'd just be stupid." 

"Would it?" He almost looked a little nervous when he said that, yet still stated it like it was obvious. 

"Wait, you would? You'd give your life for me?" 

"Of course I would. I would do anything for you," he reached up and placed a palm on her soft (but now very blushed) cheek. He stared lovingly into her eyes like he was trying to express his words with a look. They stayed like that for a few seconds before he pulled his hand away slightly and frowned, faltering for a second. "Except eat that horrible Orlesian cheese with the blue bits. I would happily give my life for you, but I will never let Leliana feed me that stuff again. Yuck!" 

Dianne's face broke into a grin as she laughed, tears that she didn't realise she had been holding back now fell freely down her cheeks. "You're such an idiot," she said as she held his face in her hands and pressed their lips together. 

The rest of the night she slept soundly, Alistair's strong arm around her waste keeping her anchored to a fade filled with happy dreams of a happy couple.


End file.
